Ben's boy
by KeshayaKira
Summary: Ben has like Kevin for a long time but Kevin and Gwen have been dating for sometime. Ben request help from a friend see what happens? Its my first and im not soo good at doing this yet.
1. Chapter 1

**~ I dont own Ben10 if I did you'd be seeing Ben and Kevin in the bed every other episode~**

**Ben P.O.V**

Ben liked Kevin but Kevin and Gwen had been dating for a year and a have wasn't sure when he started liking him but Ben thought it was sometime when he and Kevin were younger. Ben wanted Kevin but he didn't know what to do and he couldn't tell Gwen because she would get mad at him. Ben had been sitting on his bed when he got the idea to ask Albedo what to do since he and Albedo had been friends now he thought maybe he could help. So Ben jumped off his bed and ran downstairs passing his mom saying "See ya later mom. I wont be gone long... I hope." "Okay honey have a nice time and be careful while driving." Sandra said.

15 minutes later which was by Mr. Smoothies (so Albedo can get chili fries easy). Ben parked into the driveway, got out the car and walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. He waited and could hear footsteps then he saw Albedo in the doorway looking the same as always: grey hair, red eyes, and red jacket. When Albedo opened the door he looked a little surprised to see Ben at the door but still let him in. Ben and Albedo sat on the couch in the living room. "So what do you want?" asked Albedo " I need your help" "Why ask me?" "I came to you because I can't go to anybody else, so are you going to help or not?" Ben asked. " That depends on what you're asking." Ben sighed.

Ben told Albedo about his attraction to Kevin, but what surprised him was when Albedo didn't look surprised when he told him. " Why don't you look surprised when I told you?" asked Ben. " Really you didn't think I didn't notice the way you look at him. I'm surprised he or Gwen didn't see it." Albedo said chuckling. Ben blushed slightly after hearing Albedo's words. " But yea I'll help you any way I can. But give me some time to think about it." said Albedo. Ben nodded and get up to got to his car until he was stopped at the door of the house and turned around to see Albedo and he said " Good luck." " Thank you." Ben got in his car and drove home and waited for Albedo to call him.


	2. Kevin's Dream

_**~ I don't own ben 10...**__**sadly...;(~**_

**Kevin P.O.V**

At the same time Kevin and Gwen were at the mall. 'How could Ben last so long with Gwen summer after summer when they were younger' Kevin thought to himself. They had been at the mall since 12 and it was 2:15 P.m by Kevin's phone, and Kevin had been tried of holding all of Gwen's bags or listen to her talk on the phone with Julie. They got ready to leave 'Thank God' thought Kevin? Kevin?!" yelled Gwen. Kevin wasn't paying attention to her until she yelled at him he turned his head and asked "What? What is it Gwen?" "I was asking you if you wanted to got to Ben's house?" said Gwen. Kevin quickly answer "Hell Yes! I want to got to Ben's house." Right after he said that they were at Kevin's same old green with two green strips up the middle of it.

10 minutes later they were at Ben's house they could see Ben's car in the driveway, but Kevin didn't see is mom or dad's car at the house he assumed it was just Ben at home. Kevin pulled into the driveway got out the car and walked up to the door and knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps inside the house get louder as they got closer than he saw Ben open the door and standing in the doorway in his usual clothes and looking the same: brown hair, green jacket with the black 10 on the left side of his chest, and toxic green eyes. When Kevin saw Ben his heart skipped at few beats ' What the hell way that? The hell... did my heart... just sk-skip some beats when I saw Ben.' Kevin pushed the thought aside when Ben invited he and Gwen inside.

"Oh thank you, I can finally sit down." said Kevin as he sat down on Ben's living room couch. "Damn it Gwen why did we have to walk around the god damned mall for 2 fuckin' hours?!" Kevin yelled at Gwen who was talking to Ben. "Damn Gwen why the hell do you have so many damned bags (Gwen had at least 15 bags and 5 differed pairs of shoes) you made Kevin carry all that I see why he's so tired." said Ben "What you are you talking about Kevin is a strong dude he can handle it" Gwen defended herself. Kevin smirked at the comment then frowned "Thanks for telling Ben something he already knows, and by the way, why'd you have to get so much shit?" asked Kevin. "Well I just wanted a change of appearance." Gwen informed them "And I couldn't just walk around the mall with pink mana holding my stuff." Ben and Kevin signed in unison.

"Anyway since I've relaxed, Ben what have you been up to?" Kevin asked. I turned to look at Ben and found him blushing, I cocked my eyebrow in confusion "I-i went over to talk to Albedo 'bout something." stuttered Ben. "Oh? What did you talk about? I asked still looking at the blushing brunette "Nun of your businesses Kevin." Ben said, Kevin just rolled his eyes. "Whatever don't tell me." I said '(yawn...) man I'm sleepy.' I thought. Kevin layed his head down and went to sleep.

_**~ Inside Kevin's Dream~**_

"K-kevin" Ben moaned I smirked at Ben in the green and black lingerie. Ben was wearing: a green see-thru silk tank-top with spaghetti straps that fit him snug & hugged his chest down a little above his belly-bottom; black boy shorts with green lining at the top & near the bottom they fit his butt perfectly they were mid-thigh length; dark green legging with black bows on the side (inside and out) they went up to meet his knees; a pair of 3 inch high-heels and a black and green hair bow on the right side of his brown hair.

Kevin was sitting on a bed looking at the blushing sexy Ben standing in front of him "Hey Benny, how you do you feel?" I said smirking. Ben glared at me still blushing and said "How do you think I feel?" "I think you look so fuckable." I replied Ben turn a beautiful crimson red. "Thanks I-i g-guess" Ben stuttered "Anyway get you sexy ass over here" I demanded, Ben did as he was told going slow trying not fall in the high-heels.

When Ben was close enough I grabbed his arm and yanked him down into Kevin's lap. "Ah" moaned Ben in surprise, which just made Kevin smirk. "Oh... Benny I'm sorry." I looked down and saw a cute bulge in Ben's bottoms I poke at it "A-ah K-kevin" the younger moaned. I noticed the bulge get bigger (a little to big for the bottoms). "Oh Benji are you getting excited?" I asked smirking widely making him blush even more (if that was even possible) "Kevin I feel embarrass. Can I please take this off ?" "Sure, you'll be taking them off soon"

_**~ End of Dream~**_

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Screamed Kevin making Gwen and Ben jump running into the living. "Kevin what the hell happened?!" asked Gwen and Ben looking worried. I looked up at Ben wearing his same old clothes. 'I've never been so happy to see him dressed like that'. "B-ben what the hell is up with you. And that outfit. Whatever I'm going home to think" after saying that I got up and stormed out the house to my car and speed home. 'What the hell was that. Damn and I'm getting a fuckin' hard on. Shit. Shit. Fuck. I need a shower. A cold shower' I thought to myself.

* * *

Okay im still not good at this. This is my first fanticion but im trying my best. people my review and tell me if you think it going good so far!


End file.
